


Annie Underestimated - Part III

by ultradaniblonde



Series: Siren Series (Annie) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Good Person Gadreel (Supernatural), Knight of Hell Abaddon (Supernatural), Overprotective Dean Winchester, Sassy Meg Masters, Self-Harm, Smut, Socially Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Sweet Sam Winchester, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradaniblonde/pseuds/ultradaniblonde
Summary: Part 3: As Annie, Sam, Dean, Cas and Meg travel to Annie’s hometown in search of answers, an attempt on Annie’s life by Gadreel sheds even more light on her lineage. Struggling to process who and what she is, Annie must now face an enemy who will manipulate not only her feelings but her abilities. Death, chaos, and newfound friendships intersect in the last installment of Annie Underestimated.





	1. “Sirens” a Summary by Castiel "The Pizza Man" Novak

Meg is the first to break the silence, “A siren” she says.

“Dean, I really don’t think it was necessary to contact Death,” Cas says annoyed.

“Yeah, well we weren’t exactly getting anywhere with our tests,” Dean replies testily.

“A siren” Sam repeats in astonishment. “Her medical test results came back a little unusual. Her cells regenerate faster than normal, she is super strong, has an accelerated heartbeat and an increased amount of pheromones,” Sam continues.

“Oh and she can also move stuff with her mind,” Dean adds nonchalantly.

“WHAT?” Sam shouts. “Why didn’t you tell us? How did you find out? When did you find out?” Sam asks barraging Dean. 

"Well um, it kind of just … happened” Dean says suddenly looking around the room distractedly.

“Care to share with the class, Dean?” Meg asks her eyes turning black. 

"We were out grabbing a bite to eat, and I told her how I feel,” he says rolling his eyes. “You know like how I can’t think rationally when she is around and how I lose it even if she is just talking to you or Cas,” Dean explains.

“Romantic” Meg says sarcastically while Sam shakes his head in disbelief.

“Then what happened?” Cas asks.

“She flung a bar stool at my head” Dean says. “It flew clear across the room and shattered into pieces. Her forearm was a bloody mess. Splinters everywhere, but she freaked when I tried to help. She has been wearing long sleeves since,” he says in a dejected tone.

Silence weighs heavy in the room as each of them realizes they didn’t notice you were hiding injuries and re-bandaging your own wound.

Cas finally breaks the silence, “Her siren lineage now makes sense,” he says in a insightful tone.

“How does any of this make sense?” Sam asks, running his hands through his hair. “Sirens are supposed to be like mermaids with fish tails and scales,” he says in a frustrated tone.

“Technically early representations of sirens were birds with women’s hea—…” Cas trails off suddenly aware of the tension in the room.

“In Greek mythology, sirens were said to lure sailors to their death. When pagan beliefs merged with Christian theology sirens transitioned from mythological creatures to beautiful women who would lure men to a life of depravity, causing them to abandon their righteous paths. ‘Her beauty she deprives of reason— _voice and sight alike deal destruction and death_ ’” Cas concludes quoting Cornelius a Lapide.

“Right. Thanks for the history lesson Cas,” Dean says sarcastically.

“Well, that and the obvious,” Meg adds.

“And what is that?” Dean asks crossly.

“Annie has been luring men to their death since she was eleven,” Meg responds patronizingly.

“Great, well now that we are all caught up on Greek mythology, early Christian beliefs and Jesuit theologian ponderings on sirens, what do we do now?” Dean asks clearly frustrated.

“We go back to her hometown. Where it all began,” Meg says with resolutely.

“Just to be clear, we are trying to protect her, right?” Castiel asks. “She is a powerful being with immunity to vampires, possession and hexes. She has lured hundreds of men to their death. In any other situation ...” Cas trails off.

“Clarence” Meg says putting her hand on Cas’ cheek, “We are trying to protect her” she says softly giving him a rare look of tenderness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI - most of the siren info came from Wikipedia (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Siren_(mythology) Please don't sue me.


	2. Every Unhappy Family is Unhappy in its Own Way

It is the dead of night you wake up alone in your bed praying the last 24 hours was a nightmare. To the right of your bed, you see a figure sitting sideways in a chair, legs casually hanging over the armrest. “Dean?” you ask hesitantly. Not even close.

“I figured you would wake up soon,” Meg says. “Meg! .. I ..” you start to say. “It’s real. We leave tomorrow morning for the roadhouse and then your hometown” she says casually.

You close your eyes hoping tomorrow never comes.

_Next Morning_

You squint at the Impala wondering how the five of you and your gear are going to fit. “It’s bigger on the inside” Sam says grabbing your bag getting ready to load the car. Dean and Cas argued whether Cas should teleport directly to your hometown, but Dean convinced him everyone should stick together. They also argued whether Meg should come along. As hard as you tried, you couldn’t hear what was said, but the way Meg stands over her bag expectantly waiting for Sam to grab it lets you know Cas won.

The plan is to stop at the roadhouse, update Ellen, Jo, and Ash, grab supplies and then continue to your hometown. With Dean driving and Sam in the front, you spend part of the trip asleep on Cas’ shoulder. You find him wide-awake pensively looking out the window every time you stir. He informs you angels don’t sleep.

As you arrive at the roadhouse, the five of you climb out of the Impala. Your heart lifts when you see Ellen, but the grim look on her face lets you know she is not happy. You hope she is mad at Sam and Dean for not keeping her apprised of your situation, but the way she eyes Meg tells you it has nothing to do with your well being.

“Ellen” Dean says.

“Don’t ‘Ellen’ me Dean Winchester. You get in here and tell me what the hell is going on,” she says angrily.

“Alright then” Dean says with a tired sigh. You close your eyes as you watch Dean stride towards the roadhouse. With so much on your plate, you can’t think about how you feel about him right now.

You, Dean, Sam, Cas, Meg, Jo, and Ash sit at a table as Ellen grabs shot glasses and a bottle of liquor slamming cabinets with more force than necessary.

“Start from the beginning” Ellen orders Sam.

“Well .. Annie has certain immunities. She can’t be turned into a vampire..”

“Tell me what I don’t know, Sam” Ellen interrupts. You shift uncomfortably in your chair. Your last visit to the roadhouse was very different compared to Ellen’s newfound hostility.

“We had Crowley try to posses her and Rowena try to hex her and she is immune to that too. Dean felt that our progress with Annie’s medical tests was taking too long and reached out to Death. He re-winded Annie’s memories and it turns out .. she is a siren”

“I knew it” Ash says under his breath. Ellen narrows her eyes at him.

“A siren who can also move things with her mind” Sam says quickly as Ellen’s gaze whips back at him and then at you.

“That I didn’t know” Ash murmurs.

You meet Ellen’s stare unflinching.

You spent hours in the car berating yourself for not telling anyone about your abilities. As trees and farmhouses passed by, you decided

e n o u g h.

You hadn’t had a telekinetic episode in years until the incident with Dean. It isn’t as if you knew you were a siren. You refuse to let yourself be bullied into feelings of guilt, even from someone you love as much as Ellen.

She clenches her jaw, pours herself a shot, throws it back, and then pours herself another.

“We are just here for a quick pit stop before we hit up Annie’s hometown” Dean says trying to move the conversation along.

“What I don’t understand is whether your uncle knew of your lineage” Cas asks to nobody in particular, unaware of the tension in the room. “Um well, I don’t really know Cas” you respond. “Of course he didn’t” Meg says. “He was obviously a simpleton who thought with his dick”

“Alright!” Ellen stands putting her hands on the table. “Boys, you know this roadhouse caters to hunters and in a few hours this place is going to be packed. Now some of them can’t hunt for shit, but a few of them are going to realize there is a demon and whatever the hell you are in the vicinity” she says tossing you a look.

You let yourself feel the sting of her words for a second, before hardening your heart.

“We’ll be out of your hair in a few hours.” Sam says. “See that you are,” Ellen says walking out.

Sam asks you to go with Meg and Jo to grab weapons so you can get back on the road as soon as possible. Jo leads you and Meg to the back. “This is the arsenal. I would probably take holy oil since it’s a sure bet against angels and demons” Jo says. “Holy oil just slows demons down and angels can still use their powers while they’re trapped. You don’t really leave the roadhouse much do you” Meg says with a cruel smile.

“Go to hell” Jo says under her breath, leaving abruptly.

You find Jo busing tables, trying to suppress the tears welling in her eyes.

“Jo, what’s wrong?” you ask. “I mean, I knew you wouldn’t be thrilled to see me ..” you say with a forced laugh, trying to ease the tension.

“Do you know what it’s like?” Jo asks. “Do you know what it is like being left behind on every hunt? Do you know what it is like being told to go do the dishes while the “boys” talk? Oh and my one chance. The one time Ellen takes me with to clean out a vamp nest, I blow it. And guess who had to save my ass? You did. Did you know my dad was a hunter? He trained me. Up until the day a demon killed him, he wanted me out there hunting, not serving beers getting my ass grabbed every night” she shouts.

“Have you talked to Sam and Dean about it?” you ask.

“Sam and Dean!" she scoffs. "All that talk about family. Do you think they were here for me when my dad _died_? Do you think they _ever_ asked me if I was okay? Do you think they came to check on _me?_ I was _alone._ I was alone and Ellen wasn’t there. I am not family, not a hunter. Hell, the only time Dean ever looks at me is when I am in daisy dukes and a crop top” she rages.

Suddenly Ellen’s hostility and Jo’s demeanor makes sense. Ellen’s husband was killed by a demon and Meg’s sparkling disposition probably isn’t making this any easier. Jo’s flirtations and wardrobes are her last ditch effort to be acknowledged.

“I thought I was better than all this… I wanted more than this” she says broken.

Embers of anger stir inside of you as you see her defeated.

You grab her shoulders and shake her. “Jo. You are better than this. If your dad wanted you out there, he obviously thought you could handle it. Nobody is perfect. Don’t ever let them underestimate you. Ever. **Now stop crying** ” you say fiercely.

As you stare at her, you draw on your own anger and ferocity willing her to look past other people’s perceptions of her limitations, and feel the depths of her own possibility.

She wipes away her tears composing herself and with a steely gaze says, “Let’s go look at that ammo again” with a glassy smile.

Meg steps out from behind the corner as you and Jo walk out. Damnit Annie she thinks to herself.

_Hours Later_

You spread your supplies out on the table taking inventory. You start packing a duffel bag when you notice Jo also has a pack.

“And just where do you think you are going?” Ellen asks.

“I am going with,” Jo says confidently.

“Over my dead body” Ellen responds.

“Mom, I am going” Jo says stubbornly.

“Jo, I really don’t think that’s a good idea” Dean says.

“Jo can take care of herself,” you say quickly.

“You could get hurt Jo” Sam says.

“So could you” Jo explodes. “Any one of you could get hurt” she shouts.

“Jo” Ellen says in a hard voice. “Jo, I know you want to hunt and I promise we will talk about it again, but not this job. Not this time. Please” she says looking at Meg, eyes filled with distrust.

You see Jo internally struggle as she acquiesces to Ellen’s request. Sam and Dean grab your pack, as you pull her into a hug.

“You made the right call Jo. Next time. Don’t forget what I said” you whisper. She releases you from your hug giving you an odd look.

You walk out thinking you are going to see Jo again a lot sooner than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. I had to add the Doctor Who reference :)


	3. Annie - Are you Okay?

As you walk to the Impala, you think about Ellen wishing she had given you a warmer goodbye. She was clearly unhappy hosting a demon for just a few hours and you wonder if her feelings towards you have changed now that she knows you are half siren.

“Sammy, hit the backseat. I want to talk to Annie” Dean says gruffly.

You immediately tense at the prospect of delving into your childhood. Sam opens the passenger door for you, giving you a weak smile. You know it won’t be comfortable for him in the back with his gigantor legs, but you also know he won’t complain.

You slide into the passenger seat. Memories of the last time you sat in the front wash over you. The warmth of the car, the smell of Dean’s jacket, the music playing from the speakers, the flirtation. As you glance over at Dean his clenched jaw gives you no indication of whether he is also reliving those memories.

“Alright Annie. Tell me what you remember about your childhood” Dean says in a casual tone.

You are immediately preoccupied with the scenery passing by knowing you won’t be able to recount your childhood while looking at Dean.

“There isn’t a lot to tell. I remember playing in a front room with dolls on the floor. The room had hardwood floors but the carpet had a floral print. I would pretend my dolls were in a field. It was nice...” you trail off. “The room had three large windows and sunlight would stream in warming the room. I am not really sure how I went from that house to my Uncle’s. I remember walking into a big building with long corridors with a man I had never met before. He went into an office, while I played with my dolls on a bench. He came out with a strange man who took me home and told me to call him ‘Uncle’”

You steal a glance back at Cas, Meg and Sam. Meg is asleep on Cas’ shoulder as he stares out the window with a soulful gaze. Sam has his headphones plugged into his ears most likely listening to a podcast. You are grateful for the illusion of privacy.

“My Uncle’s house wasn’t as nice. It was smaller, dirty and there were really high shrubs that would block the sunlight. I had a room on the second floor, but it didn’t have any windows. That’s where he would...“ You clench your jaw. You are mad at yourself for the humiliation you feel, especially because you know it wasn’t your fault. You were just a little girl. The feelings of shame aren’t yours to bear.

“I think that’s enough for now. The description of your Uncle’s house and the courthouse give us a starting point,” Dean says decisively.

As you stare out the window, you feel a reassuring hand on your leg.

Dean rubs your leg gently and gives you a concerned look wondering if he pushed you too hard. You slide closer to him resting your head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around you. A peaceful silence fills the car and emotions well inside of you, tears threatening to spill out of your eyes. He understands your misplaced guilt and that his words would be meaningless. The comfort and reassurance he offers is a calming presence you scarcely believe could exist in your messed up lives. You drift asleep deciding to soak in the moment considering life has not afforded you very many.

Dean drives through the night and you pull into town around three in the afternoon. It is depressingly gray and desolate. Trash litters the streets, “For Lease” signs occupy every other storefront, and monuments stand pathetically against the erosion of time and neglect. A few drifter looking types mill around as slightly more reputable looking individuals carry on in a harried manner. Dean makes a loop around the small downtown locating the courthouse and only seedy motel in town.

He eases the car into the motel parking lot. You climb out of the Impala muscles sore and cramped. You lift your arms high over your head, giving your back a much-needed stretch. Mid stretch you notice a large man in a black hoodie and black leather jacket walking straight towards you. You wonder if he recognizes, if that is even possible you think to yourself, as a voice rings out, “In the name of heaven and angels I smite thee” immediately followed by a thunderous crack.

You are hurled towards the concrete as you feel an excruciating burning sensation from your ribs to your hip. You look down in and shock and realize your t-shirt is completely burned away. Your skin is a combination of angry violent bright red bubbling with dark brown edges. You smell burned flesh as your wound oozes. Your head struck the concrete and the buzzing in your ears blocks out all noise. You try to breathe in only aggravating your singed torso. Your hearing starts to return in fragments as you hear someone yell “..need him ALIVE!” That is the last thing you hear before you lose consciousness.

Dean lifts you from the ground running frantically towards the motel.

Sam bursts through the door of the office yelling at the manager, “I need a room. NOW!”

You regain consciousness as liquid fire is being poured over your torso. A howl escapes your lips as the sound of shaking and crashing reverberates throughout the room. You feel like you are in a tornado and as the eye of the storm passes overhead, you lose consciousness, oblivious to the destruction you caused.

Sam, Cas, and Dean have corralled the stranger into a room next to yours leaving you with Meg. As you lay unconscious on the bed she tries to straighten up the room, mostly piling up shards of wood and glass in the corner. You smashed every piece of furniture: nightstand, dresser, TV.

“So much for all that talk about being a badass,” she mutters to herself.

“Go to hell,” you say moaning through the pain. “I knew that would get you fired up. Pun intended” Meg says with a disturbing smile.

“What happened” you croak. Hoping you get some answers before you lose consciousness again.

She sits on the edge of your bed, and you moan as the mattress dips. She really is the worst sometimes, you think to yourself. You fight waves of nausea.

“An angel attacked you. Gadreel. He tried to smite you. I am surprised you are still in one piece. Your torso is pretty mangled. It is a bubbly mess and the edges are a little crispy. Sam had to pour alcohol over your wound. You made this awful howling noise and smashed all of the furniture.”

“Gadreel. Where?” you say rage beginning to fester inside you.

“Cas is questioning him now. Dean almost killed him. Sam and Cas had to pull him off of him.” she says. “Meg” you say fuzzily. “I am going to puke” as you turn slightly vomiting all over the bed. Serves her right you think to yourself as you lose consciousness.

The next time you regain consciousness you feel marginally better. The pain isn't excruciating and you no longer feel nauseous and dizzy. Dean sits next to you on the bed, while Sam and Cas sit at a nearby table. You wonder how long you have been out considering the room looks undisturbed.

“Annie!” Dean says astonished you are awake. “Annie..” he cups your face pressing his forehead against yours. You squeeze your eyes tight. “Dean” you say softly.

Sam and Cas stand next to your bed. “It is good to see you awake” Sam says. You smile faintly. “Cas! Did you heal me?” you ask. “No, I didn’t. I am sorry Annie, I wish I could have but my powers are limited when it comes to angel smiting. Your recovery is most likely due to your abilities to regenerate faster than most humans.” “Oh” you say, slightly disappointed. “Is Gadreel still alive?” you ask. “Unfortunately, yes.” Cas responds. He insisted on speaking with you directly. “I see” you say, not really understanding at all.

“Take me to him” you say.

Dean objects, “Annie, I think you should get your strength back befo-“

“Take me to him” you say your eyes gleaming dangerously.

“I will go make sure the warding is still strong,” Cas says leaving the room. You slowly and painfully sit up. As you swing your legs over the side of the bed you feel slightly dizzy and take a moment to steady yourself. With Dean’s assistance you stand, your side burning intensely and feeling suspiciously wet. Before you leave the room you pause. “Sam. Thank you for trying to fix me up. Meg told me I trashed the room. I could have hurt you,” you say with concerned eyes. Sam shrugs. “You would have done it for me” he says sheepishly. You shift closer to him unable to raise your arms to hug him. He puts his arm around your shoulder kissing the top of your head. “Don’t worry about it Annie” he says his voice muffled through your hair.

Dean helps you walk to the room next door and you consider letting him carry you, but that isn’t how you want to face the angel who tried to kill you. As you step up to the motel door you straighten your shoulders ignoring the screaming pain in your side. Cas has set up a chair for you across from Gadreel. You take a seat waving away Dean’s help. Cas and Dean hover in the corner as you face Gadreel, your gaze unflinching.

“Gadreel” you say in a clear strong voice. “We haven’t been properly introduced. I am Annie” you say your eyes piercing. “Would you care to tell me why tried to kill me” you say calmly hoping he does not notice your hands shaking with rage.

“Annie, daughter of Thelxiope, _Goddess of the Sirens_. I extend my sincerest apologies. Heaven could think of no other alternative than your destruction. It is imperative Abaddon not use your abilities to reap the souls she seeks. I am one of the strongest of my kind, however heaven should have realized a deity such as you could not be easily slain”

You clench your jaw. You have a million questions, but you don’t want to ask the person who tried to kill you for answers. Prideful, you think to yourself. Silence stretches on as you consider what Gadreel has said.

“You didn’t know” he says sincerely, his tone void of the condescension you typically associate with Cas.

“You mother was not _just_ a siren, Annie. She was the _Goddess of the Sirens._ You are a demigod. Abaddon, is a Knight of Hell and she will stop at nothing to reclaim the throne. Our sources indicate she plans on somehow amplifying your siren divinity to lure thousands of men to their death, harvesting their souls and challenging Crowley for the throne.”

You take a deep breath.

“Gadreel” you say with more diplomacy than you feel. “As you can imagine this is most disturbing. I must confer with my .. advisors..” you say squinting at Cas. “If what you have said is true, I trust you now understand I will not be destroyed by even the _strongest_ _of your kind_ ” you say eyeing him dangerously. “You will remain here while I consider the most prudent course of action,” you say standing gazing at him guardedly.

You walk out of the room in what you hope is a queenly fashion.

As you enter the neighboring room Sam and Meg stand anxiously awaiting news.

You walk directly to the bathroom lock the door and begin smashing things.

You rip down shower curtains. You smash mirrors with your bare hands. You rip the sink out of the wall. Glass, ceramic, and tile fly into the air cutting your exposed skin. Your fingers are broken and bloody as a large gash on your cheek drips down your neck. 

You don’t stop as Sam desperately calls your name trying to pick the lock.

You don’t stop as Meg bangs on the door cursing your name.

You don’t stop as Dean tries to kick down the door.

You don’t stop until the bathroom is in pieces.

You are a demigod. You were a demigod this whole time. _Nobody_ was there to tell you. _Nobody_ was there to guide you. _Nobody_ was there to protect you. You rage at the endless loneliness tearing you apart as you hear the soft flutter of Cas’ wings.

You sit on the edge of the tub with bloody broken hands, pieces of glass embedded in your skin, and your torso throbbing. 

“Hey Cas” you say dejectedly.

“Annie. The others were worried" he says stoically.

You look up at Cass amazed at his flawed social skills.

“I thought you handled the encounter with Gadreel well. You truly carried yourself with the comportment of the daughter of a goddess” he says.

You burst into tears as Cas stammers, “Annie, did I s-say something wrong?” he asks.

“No, Cas. That was perfect,” you say wrapping your arms around him, sobbing into his chest.

“Let’s go figure out what the hell to do next” you say opening the bathroom door.


	4. For Meg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short description of torture and mild smut.

You walk out of the bathroom and the motel room is chaos. Dean has his hands over his face while Sam shouts at him. Meg stands off to the side hurling her knife at the wall. Nobody notices you emerge from the bathroom.

“Ahem” you clear your throat. The room goes quiet as they look at you, eyes wide with astonishment. With your broken fingers, bloody hands and a festering burn you are not a pretty sight.

“Cas” you say expectantly as he touches you forehead with two fingers, healing your non-angel smiting related injuries. “Thank you” you say calmly. “Sam if you wouldn’t mind redressing my burn. I think I may have aggravated it.”

“S-sure Annie” he says grabbing some gauze and petroleum jelly from the med kit. You lay back slowly on the bed as Sam lifts the edges of your shirt. He grimaces as part of your skin is stuck to your shirt. “Annie, I am going to have to cut your shirt off,” he says to you. He grabs a pair of scissors and cuts from the hem of your shirt to the collar. He helps you sit up so you can slide your arms out. You lay back down so he can rewrap your torso. Once he has finished, he eases you back up into a sitting position, propping up pillows behind your back.

“We need a plan” you say in an unwavering tone.

As Sam, Dean, and Meg pull their chairs around the bed you laugh to yourself thinking, my first summit.

“If what Gadreel says is true, Abaddon plans to use me to make a play for hell. Cas, what did Gadreel mean when he said Abaddon plans to amplify my siren divinity?” Cas tucks one arm across his chest the other propping up his chin. “I imagine he is referring to a relic. An artifact from your dominion may magnify the pull men feel towards you. I am sorry Annie, I can’t be sure though” he says in a frustrated tone.

“It is okay,” you say as you rest your hand on his shoulder smiling up at him, somehow Castiel has assumed the role of trusted adviser.

“I don’t want to waste time investigating the possibility of a relic that may or may not intensify my powers. Even with the relic, Abaddon must know I would never willingly help her. I think she plans on exploiting my personal attachments” you trail off avoiding everyone’s gaze.

“It’s what I would do,” Meg says.

You give her a half smile. “It’s what I would do too” you say with a wink.

“Okay, so if Abaddon plans on kidnapping one of us, then we set a trap. Done. Game over” Dean says as if you are running to the store for milk.

“We need to know what would kill a Knight of Hell. We also need to know a good location for a trap. The layout of this town has changed and I haven’t been back in years. We need to talk to Gadreel,” you say confidently.

Nobody objects as you slowly ease your legs over the side of the bed steadying yourself to stand. Meg tosses you a button down and you slip it over your arms buttoning a few buttons. You shake your head as you realize it is Dean’s. You accept his help this time, his hand on your lower back gently guiding you towards the neighboring motel room door. You don’t bother sitting this time. It hurts too much anyway.

“Gadreel, I have considered what you have told me and we plan on setting a trap for Abaddon. I expect she will attempt to capture one of my friends in an effort to exploit me. I have two questions for you: is there a suitable location to lay a trap and what weapons will we need?”

“That is a prudent assessment of the situation, Annie, daughter of Thelxiope, _Goddess of the S_ \---“

“Annie is fine for the moment Gadreel. Thank you” you say curtly.

“There is an abandoned shipyard a few miles outside of town. It would be an excellent location for a trap. Your human could pretend he is looking for a relic, in reality leaving him vulnerable for capture” he says.

“And in terms of weapons…” you prompt him sensing you aren’t going to like what he says next.

“As a Knight of Hell, Abaddon is very powerful, however I don’t believe even she could survive the smiting of two angels.” He says looking directly at Cas.

“That would mean you would have to accompany us” you say apprehensively.

“That is correct. Annie, daughter of … That is correct Annie” he says his voice void of emotion.

You consider Gadreel’s counsel.

“Okay,” you say decisively. “Gadreel” you eye him sternly. “I am grateful for your input and willingness to participate in our plan, however, I am sure you understand I must ask that you remain in this warded room until tomorrow. I cannot take any chances.”

“I understand, Annie. I will remain here praying for tomorrow’s success,” he says.

The five of you walk back to your motel room. “Any questions?” you ask looking around the room.

“Who will act as the bait?” Cas asks. Meg shakes her head in disbelief. You tilt your head and look up at Cas, “Dean will, Cas. Dean will be the bait,” you say with a faint smile. Cas turns around and he and Meg begin having a quiet but intense discussion.

“I am going to go check weapons,” Sam says leaving you and Dean alone.

You look at Dean and ask, “Walk?”

The two of you head out the door and make a lap around the parking lot. As you reach the Impala, you lean back against Baby and Dean does the same. “Annie. You made a lot of really tough calls in there. I am proud of you,” he says. Your heart melts a little. You scoot closer to him as he wraps his arm around your shoulder.

“Dean, are you only attracted to me because I am siren?” you ask, hating yourself for bringing it up.

“I don’t know. Are you using your siren mojo on me right now” Dean asks with a smile.

You laugh and suddenly both of you are laughing so hard your torso hurts. “It isn’t like a button I turn on. When I was with Jason and Fin … it was just my job, my role. I brought marks home for dinner. It is hard to tell. Things seem normal with Sam.” you say rubbing your forehead feeling a headache coming on.

“Well the way I see it” Dean says in a low deep voice re-positioning you between his legs, “assuming we live through tomorrow” rubbing his lips along your jaw “it is worth trying to figure out” he says his mouth hot over your ear.

You legs quiver and you are glad Dean’s straddle yours. You catch his mouth kissing him hard, all of the day’s emotions catching up with you at once. You grab his collar pulling your body closer to him. He wraps one arm around your lower back fitting your hips snugly against his. Realizing your need he pulls your head back by your hair giving him better access to your mouth. His full lips bruise yours as his tongue moves in your mouth in rhythmic waves. Suddenly aware of your bandaged torso he turns you around, pulling your hips back towards his lap. He pulls your hair exposing your neck nipping sharply while massaging your breasts. “Annie” he moans deeply inhaling the scent of your hair. As you feel yourself losing control, you hear a car door shut in the distance bringing you both back to the present. Dean doesn’t immediately release you. Still aware of your injury, he lays his arm gently across your shoulder kissing your hair as you lean against him enjoying the feeling of his warm, solid body. Eventually you detangle yourselves and walk back to the motel room.

As you walk into the room, Sam is on his laptop and Cas and Meg are nowhere to be found. You assume they are spending their own version of alone time. Although the thought of sleeping is laughable, you prep for bed anyway.

_Next Morning_

You wake up to sunlight streaming in the window. Sam is up packing up the room. Dean is checking on Gadreel. You jump out of bed heading for the shower as Cas bursts in saying, “I can’t find her anywhere.”

“You can’t find Meg?” you ask. “Yes” Castiel responds impatiently. “We .. argued yesterday. I didn’t think she should participate in today’s activities with Abaddon. Meg is not regarded highly amongst her kind. If she were captured ..”

You stand there in semi-shock. You never considered the possibility Cas would be overprotective of Meg.

“I am sure she is just blowing off steam, Cas. If she is really mad she probably just needs space,” you tell him reassuringly. You become restless as hours pass. Meg hasn’t returned and the only person completely at ease is Gadreel.

“Cas, I am sorry but we need to leave. I am sure Meg will meet us there” you say confidently. Meg isn’t a coward, although you can’t help wonder where she is.

You drive Cas, Sam and Gadreel to the shipyard. The four of you scope out the shipyard trying to find the best place to hide and keep eyes on Dean. As you settle into your hiding spot, waiting for Dean to arrive, your phone vibrates. You chastise yourself for not silencing it, but you pull it out wondering if Meg has finally surfaced.

“Miss Me?” the text reads with a picture of Meg and Jo tied to chairs.

“Miss Me?” Meg and Jo with bloody noses.

“Miss Me?” Meg and Jo with bruised faces.

“Miss Me?” Meg and Jo with bloody fingers.

“Miss Me?” Meg and Jo unconscious.

“Come alone” the last text says with an address.

Without thinking, you slip out of the shipyard climbing into Gadreel’s car peeling out onto the road. You drive to the warehouse and park a few streets over. Every part of you is telling you this is stupid. You should text Sam. You should call Dean. You shouldn’t go in without backup, but the rational part of your brain is off. You pause a second trying to think of a plan, but the last picture of your friends unconscious is all you can see.

You walk into the warehouse scanning the room, eyes immediately settling on a woman you assume is Abaddon. She is tall with orange-red hair, bright red lipstick, blue eyes and a leather jacket.

“Abaddon” you say drawing her attention. “I thought you might want to meet,” she says with crafty smile. “Miss your gal pals?” she laughs. “Let them go” you say forcefully. “If I do, will you play nice? I mean, I do have your mom’s ring. Wouldn’t it be nice to have a piece of her?” Abaddon asks tauntingly. She flashes the ring. A large turquoise stone set in silver. It looks beautiful.

My mom? My mom’s ring? A relic, you think to yourself. Shit.

“Don’t do it, Annie” you hear Jo mumble. You turn facing Jo and Meg. Their faces are bloody and bruised. Their fingernails have been pulled out. Symbols have been carved into their skin. It is a miracle they are alive.

Your blood begins to stir, the rage emerging deep within you. You feel every cell in your body vibrating with anger roaring through you.

“Shut up, you useless cow” Meg says turning her head weakly towards Jo. “You are so spineless, crying and sobbing the whole time. ‘Don’t do it Annie’” Meg imitates Jo. “You should have stayed in your roadhouse happy to get your ass grabbed every once in a while.”

Abaddon marches over to Meg and slaps her across the face screaming

**“Don’t”**

_Slap._

**“You”**

_Slap._

**“Ever”**

_Slap._

**“Shut”**

_Slap_.

**“Up”**

_Slap._

With Abbadon momentarily distracted, Jo having managed to finally free herself, lunges out of her chair and destroys the angel warding.

Abaddon screams in fury as Meg faintly whispers “Cas.”

In an instant, you hear wings flutter as Cas and Gadreel are suddenly in the room.

Abaddon is throttling Meg as you run over trying to pull her off.

You pin Abaddon’s arms down. She thrashes and you don't know how much longer you can restrain her. You scream “Cas! Do it now!”

With a deafening roar and thunderous crack you are thrown back against the concrete floor. Your body skids ten feet against rough granite. You cough as smoke fills the room. You scramble to your knees ignoring the pain screaming through your body.

_Meg._

_Where is Meg?_

You crawl through the smoke. You hear coughing and see Jo curled into a ball.

_Meg._

To the right you see Abaddon. A husk of the human she possessed burned from the inside out.

 _“Meg!”_ you call out hoarsely.

 _“MEG!_ ” you scream. _"MEG!"_

As the smoke clears you see Cas holding Meg’s motionless body against his chest. No. No. No. _“MEG”_ you scream desperately as you hear the light rustle of wings.

In the span of a heartbeat, they are gone.


	5. Funeral Pyres, Starry Nights, and Revelations

As the smoke clears, Sam and Dean rush into the warehouse. Gadreel is helping Jo stand. The adrenaline is wearing off and you can barely crawl. Dean runs to you falling to his knees.

“Annie? Annie? Are you okay” he asks scanning your body for injuries.“Dean” you sob. “Dean. Meg. I tried to pull Abaddon off of her, but I don’t... Cas took her,” you cry. Abaddon took most of the impact, but your body is still reeling from skidding against the concrete floor of the warehouse.

Sam and Gadreel help Jo to the car. You can feel bits of glass and gravel in your back, and can’t stand. Wordlessly, Dean lifts you into his arms carrying you to the Impala. In the back of the Impala, Sam and Gadreel examine Jo’s injuries. She has finally lost consciousness. You heart splinters as you wonder how many hours Abaddon tortured her.

As you arrive to the motel room Sam opens the door finding Meg in one of the queen beds, Cas sitting on the bed hunched over her still form. Gadreel gently deposits Jo into a nearby chair and begins to try and heal her. Sam races over to Cas, as you and Dean walk into the room. “Cas! How is she?” you ask him with tear streaked eyes throwing yourself on your knees next to her bed.

“Meg?” you say brushing the hair from her face. Cas was right. Abaddon tortured her far worse than Jo. A human could have never withstood the torment. “Annie” Meg says hoarsely. “I’m here” you say taking her bloody torn fingers gently. “Make sure she knows,” Meg whispers. “You aren’t making sense. What are you talking about?” you say frantically. “Jo” Meg hisses. “It was a trick,” she says with a half smile, the effort leaves her spitting up blood. “She is right here, Meg. You can tell her yourself,” you say. “Annie…” Dean says putting his hand on your shoulder shaking his head with a grim look. “Make sure she knows, Annie. Lies. Isn’t useless.” Meg says coughing forcefully turning her gaze towards Cas.

“Clarence” she purrs sweetly. “Meg, I can’t .. I can’t heal you” Cas says desperately. “Meg, please. Don’t,” his voice breaking. “It’s okay Clarence. Better this way” she wheezes. “All that thorny pain, right” she says her eyes glazing over. Her body is broken as she spits up more blood. “I’ll see you around, Clarence” she says eyes drifting closed. Her shallow breathing subsides and she is completely still. Cas stands tearing at his hair, anguished, clawing at his clothes. His grief consuming him, he starts to glow.

“Sammy! Cover” Dean yells. Sam hits the floor, Gadreel shields Jo, and Dean covers you with his body. An unholy cry of anguish escapes from Cas as his body illuminates from within surging with power, pouring out into the room flashing like white lightening. You feel sharp stabbing pain in your eyes as your vision returns. Against the wall are enormous black wings the entire length of the room. Meg’s body is gone. You look over at Dean, eyes filled with questions.

Jo begins to stir and you stand on shaky legs walking over to her. “Jo” you say weakly. “Jo, are you okay?”

“Annie” she says dazed as if just realizing she is in a motel room. She is so bruised and bloody with scars you aren’t sure will fade. You wrap your arms around her neck gently resting your forehead against hers. “I am so proud of you,” you whisper as tears stream down her face. The room begins to spin as you feel yourself slipping away collapsing on the motel floor.

You wake hours later to a much calmer, quieter motel room. Gadreel sits in a chair next to Jo watching over her as she sleeps. Sam sits in a chair by the table trying to doze while sitting upright. You lay in the other bed, Dean seated in a chair next to you. He has fallen asleep partially hunched over on your bed his hand outstretched towards you. “Dean” you say softly. “I know,” he says cupping your face gently, a look of anguish on his face. “I know. We will figure it out, Annie. We will figure it all out” kissing your lips softly.

_Next Morning_

The five of you drive to the diner. As the Impala pulls up the gravel driveway Ellen runs out. She pulls Jo into a tight hug. “My baby” she says crying holding on to Jo tightly. You turn giving them a moment of privacy.

Everyone makes their way into the roadhouse in stony silence. You sit around the table. No shot glasses and liquor this time. Everyone is lost in thought, reluctant to break the silence, delaying the inevitable.

This is your responsibility, you think to yourself.

“Shortly after we arrived, there was an attempt on my life. Gadreel informed me I am the daughter of Thelxiope, _Goddess of the Sirens_ and that Abaddon, a Knight of Hell planned on using me to regain control of Hell. Abaddon kidnapped Jo and Meg in an attempt to ensure my participation. Meg was able to distract Abaddon, while Jo freed herself and destroyed the angel warding. Cas and Gadreel killed Abaddon, but Meg…” you trail off.

“Cas took her. We don’t know where she is” you say trying to keep your voice steady.

Ellen sits in silence. “I don’t know what to say” Ellen says.

“Mom, Meg saved me. She baited Abaddon into tormenting her, keeping her away from me. I would have never stood a chance” Jo says sadly.

“I know Jo. I know. That is a debt neither of us can ever repay. Things just aren’t black and white anymore” Ellen says morosely.

Minutes pass and you continue to sit in silence.

As the door to the roadhouse creaks open, you see Cas carrying a body wrapped in a white sheet. Dean is the first to stand. “Cas. Cas, Buddy. Where have you been?” he asks. Cas lays Meg’s body gently on a table. You clench your jaw holding back tears as you notice his eyes are red and swollen.

“Meg once mentioned seeing the sunrise over the Taj Mahal. She was very peculiar” Cas says steadily.

“Ellen, may I ask you for a favor?” Cas asks hesitantly. “What is it Cas” Ellen asks. “I would like to give Meg a hunter’s funeral” he says quietly. Ellen glances at you and then stares at Jo.

“Okay, Cas. Okay.”

_Sunset_

Sam and Dean have worked all afternoon helping Cas build the funeral pyre. As the sun sets, you gather outside. Meg’s body is placed in the center carefully wrapped in a clean sheet. Dean holds the torch for Cas, expecting he will want to say a few words before they burn her body.

“Meg ..” Cas starts. “You .. I.." his voice breaks as he struggles for the words. You gently lay your hand on Cas’ arm asking him “May I?” He nods.

“Today we lay to rest Meg, our friend, lover, sister, and ally. May her sacrifice remind us that the lines between good and evil are blurry, that love can transcend heaven and hell, and that we are never powerless” you say fighting the tears in your eyes trying to be strong for Cas.

Cas nods to Dean with a forlorn look and as Dean lowers the torch you squeeze Cas’ hand tightly.

_Later that Night_

The roadhouse is packed with hunters. The atmosphere of normalcy is almost an insult considering everything you have lost. You find Jo in a corner sipping a beer. “Walk?” you ask. “Sure” she says.

As you walk outside, you notice the stars are noticeably brighter tonight. 

“Jo, Meg made me promise to tell you something before she died” you say. “She wanted me to tell you it was all lies. Everything she said while you were with Abaddon. She was trying to protect you. She was adamant I tell you,” you say with a weak smile.

“I figured” Jo says. “Towards the end.. I could tell she was getting desperate. The way she looked at me, the guilt in her eyes while cursing me out. It seemed like she knew it was the end.” Jo says.

“You know her death wasn’t your fault, right? You saved us” you say grabbing her hand.

“I know.” Jo says. “I just wish I could have done more” she says despondently. “I have something to tell you too. Something I should have told you sooner. Something I should have given you sooner” she says as she digs in her pocket pulling out a ring, your mother’s ring. “I grabbed it in all the chaos. I knew you would want it” she says humbly.

You turn the ring over in your hands. It is beautiful. The large oval turquoise stone has swirls of green, light and dark blue. It is set in a silver with three bands preventing the large stone from slipping off your finger.

“Thank you, Jo” you say words escaping you.

“There is something else. Something I should have told you sooner. Annie, while Abaddon was torturing us, I was in and and out of consciousness, but I remember her saying you have a sister” Jo says carefully.

 A sister. I have a _sister_ you think looking up at the starry night...


End file.
